Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus and an imaging system.
Description of the Related Art
An imaging apparatus has been known which has AD converting units configured to AD convert signals output from pixels.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-103913 discloses a technology which performs a plurality of AD conversions on one signal output from a pixel by repetitively using ramp signals having an equal amplitude and an equal gradient from a ramp starting potential to a ramp end potential. The lengths of the periods in which the plurality of AD conversions are performed are equal to each other. According to Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-103913, the technology can provide an imaging apparatus having an improved noise characteristic.